Fairytale Love
by ladylibra73
Summary: Princess Stephanie finds love in this fairytale story


Fairytale Love

Princess Stephanie finds love in this fairytale story

Once Upon a Time lived a princess named Stephanie. She lived in a beautiful castle with her mother and father. She also has a sister named Val, but she lived further away. She got up and opened the curtains. The sun was coming up from behind the mountain. She opened the balcony doors and walked out. She looked at the water below that surrounds the castle. She also loved the mountains with snow on top of them. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day. She walked back in her room and closed the doors. She changed into a dark blue dress that matched her eyes. She went to the mirror to brush her long curly brown hair. She loved her olive skin and she was also Hungarian. In a few days, she was going to turn thirty. Her parents planned a party for her. She went downstairs to join her mother and father for breakfast. Her mom and dad were seated at both ends of the table. Stephanie joined them and was seated in the middle of the table.

"Morning Mother, Morning Father."

"Morning." her father said.

"Morning darling." her mom said. " I have sent out invitations to your birthday party. I have invited Joe. In two months time, you two will be married."

"What?"

"It's a family custom. He's a great match for you. It's time to settle down and have children."

"I don't want to settle down and get married."

"You will marry Joe and it's final."

Stephanie got up from the table and ran out. She went to the stable and found Rex, her horse. He greeted her and petted him. He was brown with white from forehead down to his nose. She took him out and got on him. She rode him out of the stable and into the meadow. She felt like she was flying and felt free. She stopped at a rock wall, sat and looked at the canyon below. She just sat there and let her mind wander. An hour later, she turned back to Rex.

"Hey Rex, are you ready to go back home?"

He shook his head.

"I agree, but we must go back."

She got back on Rex and trotted. As Stephanie let the sun shine down on her face, Rex stopped and was acting nervous.

"Whoa, boy, what's the matter?"

She didn't see or hear anything that was making Rex nervous. She petted him and continued on. Then a few more steps, he got nervous again. That's when she saw it. A rattlesnake. She tried to keep Rex calm. The snake made a move and Rex took off. Stephanie tried to stop him, but he didn't listen.

"Help!" she shouted out.

He was just finishing up to get dressed from taking a bath in the pond when he heard someone cry out for help. He looked to see where they were. He noticed a woman on a horse and she seemed to be in trouble. He got on his horse and off he ran to rescue her. It seemed like forever to get to her. Her horse was fast. He finally got a hold of the reins and the horse slowed down and stopped. She petted the horse and got off. She was looking at the horse's legs to see if the snake bitten the horse. He was alright. She walked back to the front of the horse.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for rescuing me."

She was curious of who her rescuer was. He wore a hood over his head and he wore a cloak. He pulled down his hood and she saw the most handsome man in all the land. His hair was long and black, his skin was mocha latte and his eyes were like chocolate.

"My name is Carlos."

"Stephanie." she said shaking his hand. She felt shocks going through her arm down to her spine.

"What happened that made your horse run?"

"A rattlesnake."

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"Just over that hill."

"Why don't I ride with you in case you get into anymore trouble."

They rode side by side silently. She would sneak a glance when he wasn't looking. They finally made to the castle without trouble. She noticed him looking at the castle.

"You live there?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Very nice. I shall be going."

"Wait. Are you hungry? It's the least I can do for saving my life."

He smiled.

"Ok." he said getting off his horse.

Stephanie led him into the castle and into the kitchen. There was a table in the middle, shelves with cups, plates. Stephanie got muffins and bagels to the table. Carlos sat down and took a muffin.

"What is this place called?" he asked as Stephanie sat across from him.

"Plum Castle. My grandfather left it for my mom years ago. He died five years ago. Where do you live?"

"Haywood Castle. West of here about five miles."

"Stephanie where are you?"

"In here Grandma."

"I've been looking all over for you. Oh, what do we have here?"

"Grandma, this is Carlos. I went out for ride this morning, Rex got scared of a snake and took off, and Carlos saved me."

"Oh my. Maybe if I get myself into trouble, maybe some handsome looking man will come rescue me."

"I should be going. Nice meeting you." Carlos said to Grandma.

"Same here. We hope to see you again."

He smiled and left the kitchen. Stephanie walked him to the door.

"Stephanie, I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" her mother asked.

"Out riding. A snake spooked Rex and took off and Carlos rescued me."

"I am very grateful and where do you come from?"

"Haywood Castle."

"Very nice. Stephanie dear, we have to try on that dress for the party in two nights."

"Yes mother. Would you like to come?" she asked Carlos.

"I can't guarantee, but I will try. Have a good day."

Stephanie watched him get on his horse and ride off.

"Come now Stephanie, we must try on your dress."

Carlos stopped before the woods and looked around. There seemed to be no one, so he rode his horse through the trees and into a clearing. Carlos lived in a castle on water surrounded by thick trees. The drawbridge lowered and walked in. When the drawbridge closed, he was met by Pierre, his bodyguard. Pierre took the reins of the stallion.

"I thought you've never come back. Where did you go?"

"Who are you my father?"

"No, but it's my job to protect you. So where were you?"

"I was saving a woman. Her horse was spooked by a snake and I saved her."

"What was she like?"

Carlos just smiled and walked through the hall. He was about to walk up the stairs when Ella greeted him.

"Welcome Carlos. Lunch will be ready in an hour and a half."

"Thank you." said Carlos walking up the stairs and onto the roof. There he found Lester and Bobby.

"Is everything ok up here?"

"Been good today." said Bobby.

"Great. You will be relieved in a while."

Carlos walked down the stairs and entered his room and shut the door. Carlos looked out his window. His parents left him this castle when they died. Carlos laid down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He thought about the woman he rescued this morning. She was very beautiful with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He felt electricity go through his arm when they shook hands. He would definately want to see her again. Maybe he would go to the party in two nights.

**Chapter 2**

That night at the Plum Castle, Stephanie was quiet.

"Stephanie, is everything ok?" her father asked.

"What? Yeah, everything is fine."

"You hardly touched your food." said her mother.

"I bet it's that nice looking young man you saw this morning." said Grandma.

Stephanie made a little smile.

"He's not the one you want to marry. He's not like us and he's bad news. Joe, on the other hand is perfect."

"I'm so sick of hearing about Joe!" Stephanie yelling. She got up from the table and went up to her room. She opened the doors to her balcony and stared at the darkness. She didn't care about customs and she certainly didn't want to marry Joe. She hoped Carlos shows up.

The next evening, Grandma watching the women put on Stephanie's dress. She wore an all blue strapless dress with a silver bodice.

"That dress looks beautiful on you. Blue, to match your eyes." Grandma said in the mirror.

"I just want this night to be over quickly." Stephanie said.

"Why? It's your birthday."

"Stephanie. Oh, you look beautiful. Joe will not keep his eyes off you. People are starting to arrive, so come on down."

"What are you doing Carlos?" asked Pierre.

"I am going to the party at the Plum Castle and your coming with me."

"Did you get an invitation?"

"No, but she asked me if I would like to come and I said I would think about it and I thought about it and now I'm going."

"You're not worried that they will kick you out?"

"No."

"You look so beautiful in that dress." said Mary, her friend.

"Thanks. I just want this night to be over and done with."

"Why, it's your birthday."

"Maybe that's why."

Stephanie was looking around the room for Carlos, but she didn't see him anywhere. She hope he would show up. She was walking through the crowd when she saw him walking in. He had a white v neck renaissance shirt, black pants and black renaissance boots. His hair was down to his shoulders. He locked eyes with her and walked toward each other.

"I didn't think you would come." Stephanie said.

"Here I am. You look very beautiful."

"You're looking quite handsome."

"Thanks. Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Stephanie said smiling.

The linked hands. He put his around her waist as she put her arm on his shoulder. They stared deep into each others eyes. The music ended and they danced to another slow one. _So Close by JonMcLaughlin._ Fifteen minutes later, Stephanie needed air so they walked outside and stood on the bridge overlooking the water.

"Happy birthday." Carlos said.

"Thanks, but I really want this night to be overwith."

"Why is that?"

"Oh Stephanie. Your mother is looking for you."

"I guess I have to go present myself to everyone that it's my birthday."

Carlos followed along behind her.

"Stephanie, there you are. Come on, we need to make an announcement." her mother walking up the stairs.

"We all it's Stephanie's birthday."

Everyone cheered.

"Also, Stephanie will be marrying Joe in two months time."

Everyone clapped.

"He couldn't make it tonight because he is ill. So, let's continue to have a good time."

Her father hugged her. She then ran down the stairs and out of the castle. She ran to the waters edge and started crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't want to marry Joe, but have to because of a stupid custom. I am not going to be happy. You know how miserable I am going to be?" Stephanie asked facing Carlos. He cupped her face and kissed her, very deeply. Then he broke the kiss.

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Haywood Castle."

"Won't they find me there?"

"No. The castle is hidden very deep."

Stephanie took his hand and led her to his horse. He got on first. He took her hand and helped her up and they rode off into the night.

She watched them ride off into the night. She hoped Stephanie knew what she was doing with that man.

"Have you seen Stephanie?" Stephanie's mom, Helen, asked some people. No one seemed to.

"Mother, have you seen Stephanie?"

"The last time I saw her she was dancing with that handsome man."

"What man?"

"The one that came here the other day. So delicious."

"Is there something wrong?" Stephanie's father asked.

"I can't find Stephanie. I think she is with that man she brought here the other day."

"Let's get search party together. We will find her."

**Chapter 3**

They arrived at the Haywood Castle a few minutes later. The drawbridge lowered and in they went. Carlos helped Stephanie off the horse and Hector took the horse back to the stable.

"Whoa, who is this and where did you get her?" Lester asked.

"This is Stephanie from Plum Castle. I suggest all of you treat her with respect." Carlos said looking at Lester. "I took her away because she had to marry Joe in two months. I know there will be a search party, so be on the lookout."

"I think it was a bad idea taking her." said Pierre.

"The bad idea is, her marrying Joe because of a stupid custom.

"Are you hungry?" Carlos asked.

"No I'm not."

He led her upstairs and into his room.

"I'm going to go see Ella and see if she has anything for you to wear for tonight. I will be right back."

Carlos knocked on Ella's door.

"What can I do for you Carlos?"

"Do you have any night wear?"

Ella gave him a questioning look.

"It's not for me. I brought home a woman because she was upset because she is going to marry Joe because of a custom."

"Let me find something."

A few minutes later, Ella came back with a white nighty.

"Keep it." Ella said with a smile.

"Thanks."

When Carlos got back to his room, Stephanie was sitting on his bed. She turned her head and smiled.

"Here. It isn't much, but it will be better than sleeping in that."

"Thanks." Stephanie said taking the nighty.

"I will give you some privacy. I will be outside the door."

Carlos couldn't believe he brought her here. He couldn't leave her at that castle. She was so beautiful, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the day he rescued her. Could he be falling in love with her? He never felt this way before. He felt electricity go down his arm when he kissed her earlier. She called him in. The nighty went down to her knees and he thought she looked more beautiful.

"Does it fit ok?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine."

He sat down and took his boots off and shirt. He got up and stood in front of her.

"You can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"I don't want you to sleep on the floor." Stephanie said taking his hand. He her took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. He picked her up and put her on the bed. He laid her down on her back and continued kissing. She started to slide his pants off when he stopped her. He got off the bed and took off his pants. She took off her nighty and he got back on the bed. Their hands explored each others bodies. He looked into her eyes as he eased his cock inside her. She moved her legs onto his back as he rode her. He gently caressed her breasts as their tongues met. She caressed his neck down to his back as pressure began to build. Then they both climaxed. He got off of her and laid on his back. He pulled to his side as she put her hand over his heart as he put his arm on her back.

"I know this may sound silly, but I love you." Carlos said.

"Why would it sound silly?" she asked raising her head to look at him.

"We just met the other day. I never felt this way before. Of course there were other women, but, you're different. I just couldn't stop thinking about you since that day. Tell me what you think?"

"I feel the same way. Ever since I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't eat or sleep. I was hoping you were going to show up tonight and you did. I love you also."

"You do know we have trouble ahead of us. Your parents will not be happy with me that I took you."

Stephanie sat up

"You didn't just take me, I chose to go with you. I'm so sick of my parents and this stupid custom. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"I don't either, but it has probably been in your family for generations and your parents don't want to break that tradition."

"Well, it's maybe it's time to break it. Why should someone be miserable with someone they are not in love with."

"That is true. I guess some people learn to grow to love them, but everyone else would agree with you when someone will be miserable if they are not in love with the other person."

"Is this your castle?" Stephanie asked looking around his room.

"It used to be parents. They left to me. They died two years ago when they were coming back from visiting another castle. There was a raid and their coach was right in the middle of it."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"It's alright."

"So you must be a prince. If you have all these guys protecting this castle, your bound to be one."

"I don't consider myself one. I'm just a man that lives in a castle and protects it from intruders."

Stephanie crawled on top of him.

"Well, your my prince who saved me last night and brought me here." she said kissing him. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it.

"Your playing with fire."

"I don't think I will get burned all that much."

"So you still have energy left?" he asked cupping her face.

"Yes I do. Are you saying you don't?"

"Yes I do. I just thought you wouldn't have any."

"Oh I do." she said as she eased herself on his cock. They kissed deeply as she rode him.

"This feels so right. We belong together." she said.

"Yes we do. We're soulmates." said Carlos kissing her neck.

They made love all night. When Stephanie woke up, it was morning. She looked around the room to see it wasn't here. He had a small rug in front of a fire place. A bow and arrow sat in the corner. Then she remembered last night. She made wonderful love with Carlos, but he wasn't in bed. She was about to get up when the door opened. Carlos was carrying a tray of food. He got in bed with her. He brought muffins, bagels, fruit.

"Good morning." he said kissing her.

"Morning."

"This looks good."

"I'm glad you like it."

"You were wonderful last night." said Stephanie eating a strawberry.

"So were you." said Carlos smiling.

They kissed and made love again. An hour later, Carlos brought Stephanie down to Ella's room to take a bath. Ella joined Carlos in the hall.

"When are you taking her back?"

"I'm not sure she wants to go back. There is this custom."

"I know about the custom. You need to take her back. There is probably a search party out there already."

"They will never find this place."

"You never know Carlos. You better take her back just in case they do." Ella said.

An hour later, Stephanie came out wearing one of Ella's dresses. She was surprised it fit her. It was an all light blue dress.

"Your looking very nice." said Carlos with a small smile.

"Thanks. What's the matter?"

"Come on, let's go outside to talk. I have to bring you back to your castle. There is probably a search party looking for you since last night and if they ever find this place, which I hope they won't, that's the end of it."

"I don't want to go back. I'll die if I do." Stephanie said as tears started to fall. Carlos gathered her in his arms.

"I don't want you to either."

"Ok, I will go back, but I am doing it for you and not for my parents."

A few minutes later, Stephanie and Carlos left Haywood Castle and on their way to Plum Castle. Stephanie held on to Carlos tightly. She didn't want to leave him. Carlos noticed a group of horses in a distance and riding towards them. He was prepared for anything.

"Are those your people?"

"Yes, they are."

Carlos helped Stephanie off the horse. The guards surrounded their horses around them.

"Are you ok Princess?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes I am."

Then she noticed her father walking towards them.

"Stephanie." her father said hugging her. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I was unharmed."

"Why did let this man take you and why didn't you escape?"

"He didn't take me, I chose to go with him."

"Why?"

"I wanted to go with him because of the stupid custom. I am not going to marry Joe."

"You have to it's a family custom."

"I don't care. I ran off with Carlos because I love him and he loves me."

"You're what? asked her father looking down her body. "Did you have sex with him?"

Stephanie stayed silent.

"Answer me!"

"Yes I did!"

"Shame on you. You gave your body to another man. You will pay for it."

Her father was about to slap her face when Carlos stopped him.

"No one should strike their own daughter." said Carlos sternly.

"Get yours hands off me. Take him with us. I have plans for him."

One of the guards tied his hands and put a rope around his neck.

"What are you going to do to him?" Stephanie asked her father.

"I haven't decided yet and as for you, you will be heavily guarded. Let's move." her father getting on his horse. One of the guards grabbed her and put her on another horse. Stephanie kept glancing back at Carlos. Tears were falling from her face. When they arrived at the castle, the guard yanked Carlos to the dungeon door.

"Wait!"

Stephanie ran over to Carlos.

"I'm sorry this happened."

"Not your fault. I shouldn't have let you come with me."

"I wanted to go, so it's mine."

"Let's not blame. I will find a way out of this."

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you Stephanie."

"Enough! Put him in the dirtiest dungeon down there."

Stephanie started crying when they pushed him down to the dungeon.

"Come on, let's go." her father said. Stephanie turned around.

"I hate you!" she said running all the way up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

**Chapter 4**

"We need to make a plan on saving Carlos." said Pierre.

"What do you suggest." asked Lester.

"How is the supply on arrows?"

"We have plenty."

"Could you please recheck that. I want to get a meeting together in half an hour. There is no time to waste."

It was dark when Stephanie woke up. She cried herself to sleep. She lit a candle and put it on the mantle. She then heard a knock. She turned and it was her mother carrying a tray of food.

"Hi Stephanie. I'm so glad your back, but what your father told me, I couldn't believe it. Is is true?"

"Yes it's true and I want you to get out of my room!" Stephanie yelled.

"What were thinking when you went with him?"

Stephanie stayed silent.

"Well, when you're ready to tell me, I will be downstairs."

After Stephanie's mom shut the door, Stephanie picked up the tray and threw it at the door.

Grandma Edna stood at the bottom of the stairs of the dungeons behind a wall. She listened to her son in law and the guards talk about Carlos.

"So what is your plan on this guy?"

"I was thinking of a hanging. How will it take to build a gallows?"

"Three days."

"Good. I want all the guards doing that, starting tomorrow at 8 am sharp."

"Will do Sir."

Grandma quietly went back upstairs and went to Stephanie's room. She noticed the two guards at the door. She knocked and the door opened.

"Grandma." Stephanie said smiling.

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

Stephanie hugged her.

I'm not here to be mean. I just heard your father talk to the guards about making a gallows. They're going to hang Carlos in three days."

"What!"

"Yes I heard them. We need someone who can help us."

"I know. You have to ride to his castle. He has guys there that can help."

"I don't blame you for leaving with him the other night. I saw you two ride off. He is so handsome. Why did you come back?"

"They would have found me anyway, even though his castle his hidden well by thick trees. You have to get the guys.

"I will. Just tell me where."

"I called this meeting because we need to figure out how to rescue Carlos. I noticed the castle is heavily guarded. Lester, do we have enough arrows and weapons?" asked Pierre.

"Yes we do."

"Great. We'll give them a warning before we raid the castle." said Pierre.

"Intruder alert. Someone is approaching the castle." said Hal.

They quickly got up and got their weapons ready and lowered the drawbridge. The person rode slowly.

"Stop where you are." said Pierre.

"I come in peace. I am here to see Pierre because Carlos is going to be hanged in three days."

"Who are you?"

"Stephanie's grandmother."

"How do I know you're telling the truth."

"Carlos came to our castle the other day and Stephanie invited him in."

"Bring her in."

Bobby and Lester helped her off her horse.

"I hope you guys have plans on saving Carlos."

"Indeed we do. Here is what we are going to do."

Carlos sat in the corner of his cell in pain. The guard just left after giving Carlos fifteen lashes to the back. He knew the gallows were being built was for him. He heard the door open. It was Stephanie's mother.

"I thought you would want some water."

He stayed silent.

"I don't know what possessed my daughter to run off with you. You're nothing but a scoundrel. In two days, the gallows will be done and you'll be hanged. Then Stephanie will marry Joe and everything will be back to normal. Have a nice two days." she said as she slammed the door behind her. Carlos had to get of the cell. He just need to find a way out before two days is up. How he wished to know how Stephanie was. He missed being in her arms. Tears fell from his eyes.

"I love you Stephanie."

Stephanie was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling when she heard a voice. She sat up.

"I love you too Carlos." she said crying.

**Chapter 5**

It was 6 am, the day of the hanging. Two guards walked down to the dungeon. Guard one opened the cell door and the other went in.

"Ready for death? Stand up."

The guard tied his hands behind him tightly behind his back.

"Let's go."

"Are we ready?" Pierre asked.

"We are." they all said.

"Let's ride then."

Stephanie woke up at six forty five. She got dressed and was just about to leave when she remembered the guards outside her door. Then her door opened. It was Grandma.

"I need to get out of here."

"Indeed you will. I poisoned your mothers dinner last night, so she won't be attending today. I figured out to get rid of those two characters. I will create a distraction."

"Oh my God, I think my grandmother is having a heart attack, please help!" Stephanie said.

The two guards walked in and leaned down. Stephanie hit the one closests to her with a pot. He fell to the hit the second with another pot. He fell to the floor.

"Hurry up before they wake up."

They made sure there weren't any other guards around. Stephanie opened the door to see what was happening. She saw Carlos standing beside the gallows with his back to her. His shirt was bloody like they whipped him.

"What's your plan?" asked Grandma.

Stephanie grabbed her bow and arrow and sword and quietly walked. It was eight and they were getting ready. Stephanie hid behind a tree and noticed her father standing behind the guards. He didn't see her.

"Any last words?" the guard asked.

Carlos was silent.

Then Stephanie noticed riders in the distance. She hoped it was Pierre. Just as the guard was putting the noose around Carlos' neck, he got hit with an arrow. A second guard was just about to pull the lever when an arrow cut the rope. Carlos fell. The guards started fighting and forgot about Carlos. Stephanie ran over to him and untied his hands. He turned around and kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're alive, but you have been whipped." said Stephanie.

"I survived it. Let's end this fight." Carlos said as he took the sword Stephanie handed him. Just as Carlos was about to walk down the gallows stairs, a sword was pointed at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" her father asked.

"You can't stop us Father!"

"Oh I can. You two aren't going anywhere. You're going to marry Joe and I'm going to kill this scoundrel."

The fight ended as Stephanie walked in front of Carlos.

"You will have to kill me first. I would rather die than be married to Joe. Go ahead Father, kill me. Take your sword and kill me through the heart. At least I will be taken out of my misery so I won't be married to Joe."

"I can't kill you, you're my daughter."

"End this custom and this will be over. Carlos and I love each other and he is not a scoundrel. He is a prince. Prince of Haywood Castle and we are meant to be."

"Frank what is going on and why is this scoundrel still alive?"

"He is no scoundrel. You didn't tell me he lived in Haywood Castle. He is truly a prince. Today is the day I am officially ending the custom. Stephanie, you will no longer marry Joe."

Stephanie smiled as Carlos put his arms around her waist.

"You can't end the custom."

"Yes I can. Carlos, welcome to the family." Stephanie's father shaking his hand.

"Thank you."

"Everyone dismissed." Stephanie's father as he was leaving. Her mother complained all the way into the castle.

Carlos' men gathered around them.

"I guess there is a wedding in the future." said Pierre."

"Yeah there is." said Carlos smiling down at Stephanie.

The wedding took place at Haywood Castle a few months later. Stephanie's mother didn't want to go. She still believed in customs and that Stephanie should still marry Joe. A year later, Stephanie had a baby girl and named her after Carlos' mother, Maria and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
